Chocolate
by warmacchiato
Summary: Tentang Lee Seokmin dengan usahanya mendapatkan hati Hong Jisoo yang dibalas dengan sekotak cokelat. [SEVENTEEN/SEOKMIN/JISOO/SEOKSOO/GS]


**Chocolate**

.

 **Cast(s)**

Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon (GS)

 **Pairing**

Seokmin X Jisoo

 **AU!;Romance;School-life;teen-life;fluff**

 **Warning(s)**

Bisa menimbulkan kadar gula darah naik dan muntah pelangi

.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Namanya Hong Jisoo. Gadis berwajah manis murid tingkat tiga dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat keemasan, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek, memiliki suara yang halus seperti kapas, dan senyum secantik dewi. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu Hong Jisoo. Hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah anggota klub musik yang sering ikut kompetisi piano dan tidak jarang menang. Tidak hanya prestasi di klub musik, prestasi akademiknya pun patut diacungi jempol. Gadis itu selalu berada di peringkat 1 di kelas, dan berada di jajaran 3 besar di sekolah. Hanya pemuda bodoh yang tidak mau menjadikan Hong Jisoo sebagai kekasih.

Banyak diantara teman-teman Jisoo yang pernah mencoba menjadikan Jisoo sebagai kekasih mereka, tapi Jisoo selalu menolak mereka dengan halus. Tidak hanya teman seangkatannya, tapi adik kelasnya pun ada beberapa yang nekad menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Jisoo. Ya, semua murid laki-laki tidak ada yang tidak menyukai sosok Hong Jisoo, tak terkecuali Lee Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin, siswa tingkat satu yang kelewat aktif. Tingkahnya yang terlalu hyperaktif membuatnya mudah dikenali. Seokmin juga sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja yang mau menjadi temannya, tidak terkecuali seniornya. Seokmin dikenal berteman baik dengan seniornya, murid tingkat dua bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang juga anggota klub basket. Mereka diberi julukan ' _gag man_ ' karena tingkah mereka berdua yang selalu mengudang tawa. Dan karena itulah tidak ada yang tidak tahu Lee Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin pertama kali bertemu dengan Hong Jisoo ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru 6 bulan lalu. Dan percaya atau tidak, ketika mereka bersitatap untuk pertama kalinya, Seokmin langsung jatuh hati begitu saja pada Jisoo. Lalu sebuah kebetulan yang hampir membuat Seokmin nyaris berteriak sambil berlari keliling lapangan olahraga adalah ketika ia tahu kalau Jisoo adalah anggota klub musik yang dimana ia adalah anggota baru disana.

Anggap saja Seokmin adalah orang yang beruntung. Karena lewat klub musik itu ia dan Jisoo bisa berteman baik. Berteman disini bukan hanya sekadar saling kenal satu sama lain dan menyapa ketika bertemu, tapi benar-benar berteman dalam definisi 'teman'. Mereka sering mengobrol panjang lebar ketika bertemu di ruang musik, dan tak jarang juga Seokmin makan disatu meja yang sama dengan Jisoo ketika istirahat makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" begitu kata Soonyoung ketika memergoki Seokmin tengah memandang Jisoo dari jauh sambil tersenyum lebar hingga seluruh giginya terlihat jelas.

"Hyung, tidak ada yang tidak jatuh hati pada gadis sesempurna dia." Jawab Seokmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jisoo yang tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang padanya? Dia belum punya kekasih loh." Goda Soonyoung sambil menyikut lengan Seokmin.

"Tidak semudah itu, hyung." Kata Seokmin.

"Hei! Katanya kau jatuh cinta padanya! Harusnya kau berani untuk menyatakan perasaanmu. Memangnya kenapa kalau junior menyukai seniornya?"

Seokmin diam tidak membalas perkataan Soonyoung. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ingin sekali Seokmin berkata terang-terangan pada Jisoo kalau ia menyukainya. Ah bukan. Lebih dari menyukainya, Seokmin sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu adalah hari Senin sore ketika Seokmin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Saat Seokmin hendak pergi ke salah satu rak untuk mencari buku yang ia perlukan, ia tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Jisoo yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Tadinya Seokmin tidak mau mengganggu Jisoo, tapi Seokmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jisoo. Gadis itu duduk dengan kepala tertunduk sangat dalam, hingga Seokmin yakin kalau gadis itu ketiduran.

Dengan langkah perlahan Seokmin mendekati Jisoo di kursinya lalu mengintip wajah Jisoo dari sisi kiri gadis itu. Dan benar saja dugaannya tadi, Jisoo ketiduran. Seokmin pun tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar sambil memperhatikan Jisoo yang tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk. Dan tanpa sadar pula Seokmin sudah duduk di kursi disamping Jisoo dengan tetap memperhatikan gadis itu. Semakin Seokmin memperhatikan Jisoo─yang tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja─detak jantungnya semakin berdetak tak beraturan. Dan dengan keadaan perpustakaan yang hening seperti ini, Seokmin cukup yakin kalau suara detak jantungnya akan terdengar walaupun samar.

Seokmin sudah memandangi wajah Jisoo yang tertidur hampir 15 menit lamanya, dan tampaknya tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuknya mengalihkan pandangan walaupun hanya sebentar. Wajah Jisoo terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik. Tapi di menit berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia terbangun. Seokmin yang terkejut dengan Jisoo yang terbangun tiba-tiba, langsung salah tingkah. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kemana saja asal bukan kearah Jisoo.

"Oh? Seokmin-ah?" suara Jisoo yang memanggil nama Seokmin membuat pemilik nama itu langsung berbalik menatap Jisoo dengan ekspresi canggung.

"Noona." Balas Seokmin sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah berapa lama disini? Kau pasti melihatku yang tertidur tadi, ya? Ya ampun, aku malu sekali." Kata Jisoo seraya tertawa canggung.

Seokmin tersenyum, "Ah tidak." Jawab Seokmin. "Aku baru saja datang ketika noona bangun."

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti melihatku tidur."

Kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar disunggingkan Seokmin untuk membalas perkataan Jisoo.

"Sedang apa? Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan." Ujar Jisoo kemudian.

"Itu…aku sedang cari buku untuk mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Seokmin.

Jisoo tiba-tiba tersenyum kearah Seokmin, membuat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja membatu.

"Wah…rajin sekali." Balas Jisoo diikuti tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

Baiklah, ini kelewatan. Seokmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya kali ini. Jisoo yang tersenyum padanya saja sudah bisa membuat tubuhnya membeku sesaat, apalagi suara tawanya. Mungkin setelah ini Seokmin harus pergi mengecek gula darahnya yang ia yakin naik drastis. Pasalnya wajah Jisoo yang sedang tertawa itu sangat sangat manis. Seokmin yakin, nanti malam ia tidak akan bisa tidur karena dibayang-bayangi wajah Jisoo yang tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Jisoo noona?"

Disuatu Sabtu siang ketika Soonyoung tengah main ke rumah Seokmin, pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya. Seokmin yang tengah menyusun lego di lantai kamarnya, mendongak menatap Soonyoung yang tengah rebahan di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Entahlah." Jawab Seokmin, membuat Soonyoung merubah posisinya menjadi telungkup dan menatap Seokmin yang duduk di lantai sambil menyusun lego.

"Konyol, Seok!" seru Soonyoung. "Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya, tapi tidak tahu karena apa."

Seokmin mengangkat bahu, "Memang tidak tahu." Jawabnya asal.

Soonyoung lalu mengambil salah satu bantal di ranjang Seokmin dan memukul kepala Seokmin dengan bantal itu, membuat Seokmin meringis sakit dan mendelik kearah Soonyoung.

"Hyung!" seru Seokmin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Habis kau bodoh sih." Balas Soonyoung.

"Kalau ini soal Jisoo noona, aku memang tidak tahu kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Memangnya jatuh cinta itu harus ada alasannya?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Seokmin menghela nafas panjang. Tapi sebenarnya Seokmin juga penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan Jisoo. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia merasa kalau Jisoo itu berbeda dengan gadis lain. Apa yang berbeda? Tidak tahu juga. Ia hanya merasa kalau Jisoo berbeda. Itu saja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang spesial pada gadis itu yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain.

 **BUK!**

Soonyoung kembali memukul kepala Seokmin dengan bantal, membuat pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Hyung!" Seokmin kembali berseru.

"Jangan banyak melamun." Kata Soonyoung. "Nanti kau kerasukan hantu, aku kan takut."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu adalah awal bulan Februari. Musim dingin masih berlangsung dan udara masih terasa sangat sangat dingin. Seokmin tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo di ruang musik. Sebenarnya kegiatan klub musik sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu, tapi kedua orang itu masih setia duduk berhadapan di satu meja di ruang musik. Tidak, sebenarnya Seokmin bisa saja pulang sedari tadi, tapi ia lebih memilih menemani Jisoo yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Jisoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tugas sastra yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Aku mau menemani noona." Jawab Seokmin.

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokmin.

"Kenapa? Aku biasa sendirian disini."

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi aku mau menemani noona."

Jisoo terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugas sastranya yang sebentar lagi rampung.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Belum." Jawab Seokmin.

"Habis ini mau makan denganku?"

Seokmin membulatkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Jisoo mengajaknya makan bersama. Yah walaupun mereka sudah sangat sering makan siang bersama di kantin, tapi biasanya memang Seokmin yang mengajaknya lebih dulu. Tapi kali ini Jisoo yang mengajak Seokmin lebih dulu. Tak mungkin Seokmin menolak.

"Hei! Kau mau makan denganku atau tidak?" Tanya Jisoo lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Seokmin yang entah sudah sejak kapan tersenyum aneh.

Seokmin kembali sadar dari lamunannya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Seokmin.

"Ada satu kedai makanan favoritku di Gangnam, ayo kesana. Lalu setelah itu kita makan es krim di dekat rumahku." Kata Jisoo.

"Makan es krim? Tapi noona, hari ini sangat dingin. Noona yakin mau makan es krim?"

Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Tampak sekali dia sangat senang apalagi ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin makan es krim. Seokmin sebenarnya tidak masalah makan es krim di musim dingin begini, hanya saja biasanya gadis-gadis pasti akan menghindari makan manis, apalagi setelah makan berat.

"Noona benar-benar mau mengajakku makan es krim setelah makan nanti?" Tanya Seokmin lagi untuk sekadar memastikan. Bisa saja Jisoo hanya mengerjainya saja.

"Iya, aku serius, Seokmin-ah." Jawab Jisoo seraya menutup buku sastranya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan tak percaya dan Jisoo menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Ah..tidak, ta-tapi biasanya gadis-gadis seperti noona pasti akan menghindari makan makanan manis agar tidak gemuk." Kata Seokmin.

Jisoo terkekeh mendengar perkataan Seokmin kemudian membalas,

"Anggap saja aku gadis yang tidak biasa." Katanya.

Seokmin hanya menatap Jisoo yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Sementara Jisoo yang melihat Seokmin masih duduk dan menatapnya, langsung menggoyangkan pundak Seokmin pelan membuat Seokmin ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan mengekor Jisoo keluar dari ruang musik.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang direncanakan Jisoo sebelumnya kalau ia dan Seokmin akan makan es krim di kedai es krim di dekat rumahnya setelah makan di tempat favoritnya di Gangnam, sekarang ia dan Seokmin tengah duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati es krim pesanan mereka masing-masing. Satu mangkuk es krim _green tea_ dengan toping biskuit dan buah ceri menjadi pilihan Jisoo sementara satu mangkuk es krim cokelat dengan toping saus karamel menjadi pilihan Seokmin. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati memakan es krim pesanan mereka sampai diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Seokmin-ah," Jisoo tiba-tiba bicara membuat Seokmin─yang tadinya tengah asyik memandangi jalanan dari kaca kedai es krim sambil menyendok es krimnya ke mulut─menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa noona?" tanya Seokmin.

"Kau suka cokelat?" Jisoo balik bertanya sambil menunjuk mangkuk es krim Seokmin yang berisi es krim cokelat yang tinggal setengah.

Seokmin mengangguk sambil menggigit sendok es krimnya.

"Kenapa?"

Seokmin berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo,

"Karena cokelat punya manis yang pas dilidah." Jawab Seokmin.

Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah..bicara soal cokelat, apa noona akan membuat cokelat di hari Valentine?" tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo menatap Seokmin sambil menyendokkan es krim green tea miliknya ke dalam mulut.

"Tentu saja aku akan buat cokelat." Jawab Jisoo.

"Benarkah? Untuk siapa kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

Ya, dia penasaran tentu saja. Semua tentang Jisoo sudah pasti membuat Seokmin penasaran. Apalagi ini tentang cokelat Valentine yang siapa saja bisa mendapatkannya. Termasuk Seokmin.

"Rahasia." Jawab Jisoo.

"Buatku, ya?" tanya Seokmin bercanda diikuti suara tawa.

Jisoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Iya, aku akan buat cokelat untukmu." Jawab Jisoo.

Seokmin sontak berhenti tertawa dan menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan terkejut. Padahal tadi ia hanya niat bercanda untuk menggoda Jisoo, tapi Jisoo menanggapinya dengan baik dan sukses membuat Seokmin sesak nafas. Detak jantungnya kembali tidak terkontrol dan ekspresi wajahnya terkejut bukan main. Jisoo yang melihat itu langsung tertawa.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, Seokmin-ah." Kata Jisoo ditengah tawanya.

"Noona serius?" tanya Seokmin, mengabaikan Jisoo yang tengah tertawa lepas di hadapannya. Pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada pernyataan Jisoo tadi tentang akan membuat cokelat untuknya.

"Serius apa?"

"Noona serius akan membuat cokelat Valentine untukku?" tanya Seokmin lagi.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau itu rahasia. Kenapa penasaran sekali sih?" kata Jisoo seraya kembali memakan es krim _green tea_ nya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, setelah kelas selesai Seokmin datang ke ruang klub musik. Hari itu sebenarnya tidak ada kegiatan di klub, hanya saja Seokmin punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Ya, sudah seminggu ini Seokmin sering datang ke ruang klub musik ketika tidak ada kegiatan klub untuk membuat lagu. Ini adalah proyek rahasianya dan ia tidak mau orang lain tahu. Bahkan Soonyoung tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

Seokmin meletakkan tasnya diatas meja yang ada di tengah ruangan, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya lalu berjalan menuju piano yang ada di sudut ruangan di dekat jendela. Ia meletakkan bukunya di _music stand_ lalu ia duduk di kursi. Sebenarnya Seokmin tidak terlalu pandai dalam membuat sebuah lagu, tapi entah mendapat anugerah dari mana, tiba-tiba saja ia terpikir untuk membuat lagu.

Jika ditanya untuk apa ia membuat lagu, jawabannya hanya satu, Seokmin membuat lagu tentu saja untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jisoo, karena Seokmin tahu kalau ia akan jadi gagap tiba-tiba jika dengan begitu saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Jisoo. Jadi untuk menghindari kejadian memalukan seperti itu, Seokmin lebih memilih mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat lagu.

Lagu itu baru rampung setengah. Baru sampai _chorus_ pertama. Seokmin sudah berusaha menyelesaikan sisanya di rumah, tapi karena keadaan di rumahnya yang cukup ramai membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi. Jadilah, sejak seminggu yang lalu Seokmin rajin pergi ke ruang klub musik untuk sekadar mencari ketenangan, kadang sambil menyanyikan lagu buatannya.

Seokmin tengah merampungkan _verse_ bagian kedua sambil mencoba mencocokkan dengan _verse_ pertama dan _chorus_ ketika pintu ruang klub musik terbuka, membuat Seokmin terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah orang yang seharusnya tidak tahu tentang lagu ini. Hong Jisoo, berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub musik sambil menatap Seokmin yang membeku ditempat.

"Seokmin?" Jisoo masuk ke ruang klub menghampiri Seokmin.

"Noo-noona."

Jisoo duduk di kursi menghadap Seokmin, "Kau sedang apa disini? Hari ini 'kan tidak ada kegiatan di klub."

"Ah..i-itu...a-aku..."

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah piano dan melihat kearah buku Seokmin yang ada di _music stand_.

"Kau membuat lagu?" tanya Jisoo seraya berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri Seokmin yang masih duduk menghadap piano.

Seokmin buru-buru menutup bukunya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhnya. Jisoo mengerutkan dahi heran dengan sikap Seokmin.

"Kenapa? Aku cuma ingin lihat sedikit." Kata Jisoo dengan nada kecewa.

Seokmin menggeleng, "Jangan, noona."

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku sudah dengar sedikit dari luar. Lagu yang bagus. Pasti untuk gadis yang kau suka." Kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

" _Iya itu untuk noona."_ Gumam Seokmin dalam hati.

Jujur saja, Seokmin sekarang benar-benar gugup. Ia tidak mau ketahuan apalagi oleh Jisoo. Bisa mati mendadak dia kalau Jisoo sampai tahu kalau lagu yang tengah ia buat ini adalah lagu untuknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku melihatnya, aku tidak memaksa, kok." Kata Jisoo seraya kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Seokmin perlahan kembali mengeluarkan bukunya yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya dan meletakkannya kembali di _music stand_. Ia menatap Jisoo, mencoba memberikan kode agar gadis itu cepat pergi karena Seokmin benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau aku tahu, ya?" tanya Jisoo yang agaknya mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya kearah Jisoo. Jisoo sendiri menganggukkan kepala kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Kata Jisoo. "Sampai jumpa besok, Seokmin-ah."

Kemudian Jisoo berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang klub musik, meninggalkan Seokmin sendirian disana yang sekarang tengah menghela nafas lega.

" _Kau akan mendengarnya sebentar lagi, noona. Tunggu saja."_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Semalam suntuk Seokmin mengerjakan lagu yang ia buat untuk Jisoo. Memang sudah selesai, tapi ia bingung apakah lagu ini cukup pantas untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jisoo. Ia tiba-tiba jadi pesimis.

Seokmin pun akhirnya memilih meminta pendapat orang lain untuk menaikkan rasa percaya dirinya. Tapi ia bingung harus meminta tolong siapa untuk hal seperti ini. Soonyoung sudah pasti tidak bisa dimintai tolong, selain anak itu tuli nada, Soonyoung pasti akan mengejeknya terang-terangan karena lirik lagu yang ia buat terlalu puitis. Kalau Jeonghan─gadis manis ketua klub musik, teman baik Jisoo─pasti akan langsung menggodanya karena bagaimana pun juga Seokmin yakin kalau Jeonghan pasti tahu kalau ia menyukai Jisoo. Pilihan terakhir Seokmin jatuh pada seniornya di klub musik, murid tingkat dua bernama Jihoon.

Jadilah pada Sabtu sore Seokmin duduk di sebuah kafe berhadapan dengan Jihoon. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk bisa mendapat persetujuan Jihoon agar gadis itu mau keluar menemuinya untuk hal sepele begini.

"Jadi katakan apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jihoon setelah menyeruput sedikit _hot chocolate_ pesanannya

"Tapi noona jangan marah." Kata Seokmin, mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka keluar di cuaca dingin luar biasa hanya untuk mendengar sesuatu yang tidak penting, jadi katakan cepat atau aku pulang." Balas Jihoon.

Seokmin kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan berserta _earphone_ dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Jihoon menaikkan alisnya sebelah memandang kedua barang itu lalu ia kembali menatap Seokmin meminta kejelasan.

"A...aku membuat sebuah lagu," kata Seokmin. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah lagu ini bagus atau tidak, aku ingin minta pendapat noona sebagai perempuan."

Jihoon memandangnya sebentar sebelum menyambungkan _earphone_ dengan ponsel Seokmin lalu memasangkan _earphone_ tersebut di kedua telinganya. Merasa tidak mendapat protes, Seokmin pun segera menyalakan rekaman lagunya yang sudah ia rekam sebelumnya dirumah.

Jujur, sejak lagu itu dinyalakan, jantung Seokmin sudah berdetak tak karuan. Pasalnya ekspresi wajah Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Sejak lagu itu dinyalakan sampai sekarang sudah hampir mendekati akhir lagu, Jihoon tetap memasang wajah _poker face_ hingga membuat Seokmin menggigiti kuku jarinya karena penasaran dengan reaksi gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jihoon akhirnya melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya lalu menatap Seokmin.

"Ba-bagaimana, noona?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Tidak jelek." Jawab Jihoon. "Tapi lagu ini...kau mau menyatakan cinta ke seseorang, ya?"

Seokmin mengulum senyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Dari sudut pandangku sebagai perempuan, kurasa ini bagus untuk mendukung aksimu menyatakan cinta, walaupun aku tidak tahu untuk siapa." Tambah Jihoon.

Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jihoon, kali ini dengan wajah cerah sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar lagu buatanku noona." Kata Seokmin. "Jujur, awalnya aku pesimis dengan lagu ini. Di kepalaku di penuhi pertanyaan, apakah lagu ini cukup pantas untuk aku nyanyikan dihadapan gadis yang kusuka? apakah dia akan suka? apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Dan semakin aku memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, aku jadi semakin pesimis. Tapi mendengar pendapat noona aku jadi mendapat kepercayaan diriku lagi."

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seokmin, "Jangan pesimis sebelum mencoba." Kata Jihoon kemudian. "Kalau dilihat kau cukup tampan, dan suaramu itu cocok untuk lagu ini, jadi kurasa gadis itu tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu. Yah..kecuali dia punya standar sendiri."

Seokmin masih tersenyum kearah Jihoon yang sekarang sudah meminum kembali _hot chocolate_ nya. Benar kata Jihoon, Seokmin tidak seharusnya pesimis sebelum mencoba, ia tampan, suaranya juga bagus, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Jisoo. Tapi sepercaya diri apapun Seokmin, ia tidak akan bohong kalau ia tetap gugup.

 **.**

 **.**

Seokmin memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jisoo di hari Senin. Ia tidak akan berani datang langsung ke rumah gadis itu dan dengan gamblang menyatakan perasaannya. Lagipula baru kemarin ia bisa mempersiapkan dirinya secara benar setelah berkali-kali latihan di depan cermin, mencoba membuat kata-kata agar Jisoo terkesan.

Sepanjang hari Seokmin tidak fokus. Saat pelajaran, pikiran Seokmin terpaksa terbagi dua antara mendengarkan guru di depan kelas dan Jisoo. Jisoo...semakin Seokmin memikirkan gadis itu hari ini, rasa gugup semakin menyelimuti Seokmin sampai ia harus berkali-kali mengelap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangan.

Seokmin berencana melancarkan aksinya sepulang sekolah. Ia sudah merencanakannya sejak semalam. Nanti, ia akan meminta Jisoo untuk datang ke ruang musik sepulang sekolah, lalu dia akan menyanyikan lagu buatannya itu di depan Jisoo, setelahnya ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Seperti itulah kira-kira gambaran di kepala Seokmin. Sederhana. Tapi membayangkan jauh lebih mudah ketimbang harus mengeksekusinya secara langsung. Masalahnya adalah, apakah gadis itu mau datang ke ruang musik sepulang sekolah nanti atau tidak?

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Jawab Jisoo ketika Seokmin memintanya datang ke ruang musik setelah selesai kelas karena ada hal yang ingin ia katakan.

Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya, "Noo-noona mau datang?" tanya Seokmin memastikan.

Jisoo mengangguk seraya menyuap makan siangnya kedalam mulut.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan tunggu disana." Kata Seokmin seraya bangkit dari kursi kantin.

"Hei, Seokmin-ah! Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Jisoo ketika Seokmin hendak keluar dari kantin.

Seokmin menoleh kearah Jisoo lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, noona. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Seokmin. _"Hanya dengan melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang sekali, noona."_

Dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ketika guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir sudah keluar dari kelas, Seokmin segera lari keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke ruang klub musik untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Seokmin masuk ke ruang klub yang gelap. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Seokmin segera berjalan menuju piano di sudut ruangan, meletakkan bukunya diatas _music stand_ , lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri. Seokmin merasakan degup jantungnya makin berdetak tidak tentu, keringat sudah turun sedikit demi sedikit ke pelipisnya, kakinya sudah ia goyangkan tak sabar, dan jemari tangannya sejak tadi sudah ia lemaskan berkali-kali─takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba gemetar lalu ia salah menekan tuts piano dan membuat rencananya berantakan.

Suara pintu yang dibuka makin membuat Seokmin bertambah gugup, apalagi ketika ia menoleh kearah pintu, ia menemukan sosok Jisoo disana. Menatapnya, sambil tersenyum. Jantungnya seperti berontak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya ketika Jisoo perlahan berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari piano.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Jisoo.

Seokmin mengangguk canggung.

"Baiklah, ayo katakan." Kata Jisoo.

"A-aku akan mengatakannya setelah noona mendengarkanku bernyanyi sebentar."

Kemudian Seokmin langsung mengarahkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano, dan beberapa detik setelahnya alunan suara piano terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan Seokmin pun mulai menyanyikan lagunya. 

_I have come to love you and risked everything trying to protect you_

 _I have now finally found a reason to live_

 _Even if you don't tell me, I've known, you who cries easily_

 _I bet you cry even when you're alone cause even when you're with me you do so_

 _The time I have wished to spend together with you_

 _Now I'm preparing_

 _The love that has been given to us, starting together with you_

 _The person who should be next to you, please remember, is me_

 _Now don't show me tears I'll start hating looking at your white face_

 _Now smile if you look at me I can feel your happiness through your smile_

 _The time I have wished to spend together with you_

 _Now I'm preparing_

 _The love that has been given to us, starting together with you_

 _The person who should be next to you, please remember, is me_

Seokmin terlalu larut dalam nyanyiannya sampai ia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana reaksi Jisoo terhadap lagunya. Sebenarnya bukan Seokmin tidak peduli, Seokmin lebih memilih tidak melihat Jisoo karena itu berpotensi membuat fokusnya berantakan. Ia tidak mau pecah konsentrasi ketika ia masih menyanyi. Rencananya bisa berantakan.

Ketika lagunya selesai dinyanyikan, Seokmin dengan gerakan pelan menoleh kearah Jisoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ketika ia memandang Jisoo, gadis itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Seokmin tiba-tiba disergap perasaan khawatir. Ia takut kalau gadis itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan─walaupun Seokmin sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau saja Jisoo menolaknya.

Lama sekali terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya, akhirnya Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Seokmin.

"Lagumu bagus." Kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah menyanyi untuknya, dan menunggunya bicara, hanya itu yang dikatakan Jisoo?

"Te-terima kasih, noona." Balas Seokmin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, jadi tadi kau mau bicara apa denganku?" tanya Jisoo kemudian.

Seokmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Baiklah ini saatnya. Seokmin harus mengatakannya dengan cepat agar semuanya bisa selesai. Dan Seokmin akan menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Jisoo. Ia tahu konsekuensinya dan ia sudah mempersiapkan apapun jawaban Jisoo nanti.

"Noo-noona a-aku tahu kita baru mengenal 6 bulan lalu, dan aku tahu kalau kita belum mengenal jauh satu sama lain. Aku memang bukan pemuda yang dewasa dan sempurna, aku memang lebih cocok dijadikan adikmu ketimbang kekasih. Tapi noona, a-aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai kakak tapi sebagai seorang gadis. Ini memang terdengar bodoh, tapi jujur aku sudah menyukai noona sejak 6 bulan lalu ketika kita bertemu pertama kali. Aku memang kekanakan dan kau dewasa, aku ceroboh dan kau perfeksionis, aku tahu kita banyak perbedaan, ta-tapi bisakah noona memberiku kesempatan?"

Seokmin menunduk ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara Jisoo, gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Seokmin tadi. Jujur ia tidak menyaka kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini menyukainya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Lalu sekarang ia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada pemuda ini.

"Noona tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang kalau noona tidak bisa." Kata Seokmin kemudian seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jisoo.

Seokmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada Jisoo. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya sekarang yang dirundung rasa khawatir sekaligus takut. Mungkin sebaik apapun Seokmin menyiapkan dirinya, ia tetap tidak bisa sepenuhnya siap dengan jawaban Jisoo.

"A-aku─"

"Tak apa noona." Seokmin memotong ucapan Jisoo. "Noona bisa temui aku lagi ketika noona sudah punya jawabannya. Aku mengerti kalau noona terkejut, jadi aku memberikan noona waktu untuk berpikir."

Jisoo menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah." Katanya. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi ketika aku sudah punya jawaban untukmu."

Seokmin mengangguk. Kemudian gadis itu pamit pulang lalu pergi keluar dari ruang klub musik dan meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih disana. Sementara Seokmin, dia mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak terkendali. Kepalanya sekarang berisi spekulasi-spekulasi terhadapan jawaban apa yang akan Jisoo berikan padanya. Dari yang terbaik hingga yang terburuk. Bahkan Seokmin juga memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan keduanya kedepannya. Skenario-skenario itu berputar dikepala Seokmin. Dari yang baik hingga yang buruk. Seokmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semakin dipikirkan, kepalanya jadi sakit.

"Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan tidur daripada aku tetap disini membuat kepalaku makin pusing." Gumam Seokmin pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Semua orang tahu hari apa sekarang. Ya, hari Valentine. Seokmin tidak peduli. Amat sangat tidak peduli─karena jujur sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu menyukai hari Valentine. Bahkan ketika ia masuk kelas dan menemukan beberapa temannya sedang bersenda gurau, membicarakan tentang cokelat, Seokmin tetap tidak peduli. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk dikursinya seperti biasa, bersikap seakan hari ini sama seperti hari lainnya.

Hari Valentine bertepatan dengan 10 hari setelah hari dimana Seokmin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jisoo. Dan dalam 10 hari ini Jisoo belum memberikan jawaban apapun pada Seokmin, dan Seokmin sendiri masih belum berani menemui Jisoo sebelum gadis itu memberikan jawaban padanya.

Jujur saja, Seokmin seperti orang frustasi. Bahkan 3 hari setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jisoo, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, membuatnya terjaga semalam suntuk dan berakhir dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Soonyoung melihat perubahan itu dan bertanya padanya. Akhirnya Seokmin menceritakan semuanya pada Soonyoung. Senang rasanya berbagi cerita kepada orang yang mengerti masalahnya seperti Soonyoung. Dan setelah di konseling oleh Soonyoung dan diberi wejangan-wejangan yang entah bisa Seokmin percaya atau tidak, pemuda itu akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun sesekali masih sedikit gelisah.

Lalu setelahnya Seokmin pasrah saja. Ia yakin kalau Jisoo akan menemuinya, atau paling tidak menghubunginya untuk memberikan jawaban padanya. Walaupun belum terjadi sampai sekarang, tapi Seokmin masih berpikiran positif─lebih tepatnya menepis pikiran negatif yang selalu menggerayangi otaknya.

Sore harinya ketika kelas selesai, Seokmin hendak pergi ke lapangan basket untuk menemui Soonyoung. Katanya pemuda sipit itu mau mengajaknya main _arcade_ untuk melepas stress. Seokmin senang-senang saja diajak main _arcade_ karena memang ia sudah lama tidak pergi main kesana. Jadilah di sore hari yang cerah itu Seokmin berjalan di koridor lantai dasar sendirian menuju lapangan basket diujung koridor. Tapi sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik. Tubuh Seokmin membeku seketika saat tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Hong Jisoo, gadis yang selama ini terus berputar dipikiran Seokmin, sekarang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. 10 hari tidak bertemu dengan Jisoo, membuat Seokmin rindu tak tertolong, dan ketika melihat gadis itu lagi, rasanya ingin sekali menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Jisoo noona.." kata Seokmin dengan suara kecil ketika gadis itu sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau sibuk sekarang?" tanya Jisoo.

Seokmin menggeleng, "A-ada apa, noona?"

Jisoo tersenyum. Kemudian gadis itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna hijau tosca dengan sebuah pita yang berwarna senada di pojok kiri atas.

Gadis itu menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Seokmin, membuat pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti.

"I-ini apa, noona?" tanya Seokmin.

"Terima ini." Jawab Jisoo.

Seokmin dengan ragu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Jisoo, membuat gadis dihadapannya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis. Tapi ketika Seokmin hendak bertanya lagi perihal kotak pemberiannya, gadis itu lebih dulu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh─lebih tepatnya berlari kecil.

"Itu jawabanku, Seokmin-ah!" Jisoo berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya kemudian kembali berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah.

Seokmin yang masih tidak mengerti kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat isinya. Cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk. Sebuah kertas yang dilipat dua ditempel dibalik tutup kotak itu. Seokmin melepaskan kertas itu dan membukanya. 

_Maaf aku baru bisa menjawabmu sekarang, Seokmin-ah._

 _Jujur tadinya aku sendiri bingung harus memberikanmu jawaban seperti apa. Tapi setelah memikirkan ini selama seminggu, aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya._

 _Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Seokmin-ah. Bukan sebagai adik kelas, tapi sebagai pria, terlepas kau kekanakan atau ceroboh. Jadi selama dua hari aku belajar membuat cokelat untuk aku berikan padamu di hari Valentine seperti yang aku katakan tempo hari._

 _Dan kalau cokelat pemberianku tidak seenak yang ditoko, aku minta maaf. Aku baru belajar dan masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi anggaplah cokelat-cokelat ini sebagai jawabanku atas pengakuanmu tempo hari._

 _Aku menyukaimu, Seokmin-ah. Ayo kencan!_

Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca sekarang. Ia takut kalau apa yang ia baca hanya delusinya saja. Tapi berkali-kali dilihat dan dibaca, tulisan itu tetap sama. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terbit di wajah Seokmin.

Seokmin menutup kembali kotak itu lalu berlari mengejar Jisoo yang tadi pergi ke gerbang sekolah, berharap gadis itu masih disana menunggunya.

Tepat dugaan Seokmin. Jisoo masih disana, bersandar pada gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup setengah sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Seokmin pun menghampiri Jisoo dan berdiri dihadapannya, membuat gadis itu mendongak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jisoo.

Seokmin tidak menjawab, pemuda itu malah merengkuh Jisoo dalam pelukannya lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak Jisoo, mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari rambut panjang Jisoo yang digerai.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, noona." Jawab Seokmin tepat ditelinga Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Seokmin, "Terima kasih juga sudah menyukaiku." Balas Jisoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Seokmin.

Wajah Jisoo merona merah, tapi kemudian menjawab,

"Kau tahu jawabanku, jadi tidak perlu aku katakan." Balas Jisoo.

Seokmin terkekeh lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jisoo. Setelah hari ini, Seokmin harus meralat pikirannya tentang hari Valentine. Hari Valentine tidak seburuk yang ia kira, dan tidak sama dengan hari-hari lain. Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Untuknya dan Jisoo.

 **[FIN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR NOTE(S) :

1\. ff singkat ini aku buat terinspirasi dari lagu Yoon Jong Shin yang judulnya Chocolate. Kalau kalian tahu, lagu ini featuring sama Vocal Team Seventeen.

2\. lagu yang dibuat Seokmin di ff ini beneran ada lagunya. Aku ngambil lagu lama soundtrack drama 'Reply 1997' judulnya To You Whom I Love dari Sechskies. Disini aku sengaja kasih lirik yang translate inggris karena arti lagunya bagus dan aku rasa cocok sama cerita ini. Lagunya enak banget juga, aku rekomendasi lagu ini kalau kalian suka lagu lama :)

3\. disini Soonyoung dan Jihoon gak ada hubungan apa-apa :)

4\. maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepet, soalnya memang mau bikin oneshot aja gitu makanya cepet hehe :)

5\. jangan lupa tinggalkan sebuah review~

Thank You~


End file.
